noobs_vs_zombies_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay Information
Note most of them have been copy pasted. Game Lobby Session =Menu Buttons GUI= There will be a lobby you will spawn in, walk further into a portal-door way to access these menu buttons. There will be a tutorial in the lobby for new people when they join, forcefully not allowing them to enter the portal unless they complete the badic tutorial atleast. Idle Tycoon: - Idle Tycoon is like pretty much many front page tycoons, where everyone gets their own tycoon and you spend your time slowly earning economy to upgrade your tycoon and ruling the land. Idle Tycoon is unlocked to everyone at default. You can browse through servers seeing if any of your friends are on a server or just look for the most high player count or lively server. Tycoons in Idle Tycoon can be saved and help you earn Brain / Cake. Leadership Tycoon: - Leadership Tycoon is what Noobs vs Zombies Tycoon was always originally, where there's one tycoon per team. Rather than having someone rushed to reach to the tycoon door, the game ask players if they would like to become a tycoon leader before the game starts and spawns in players. Players with higher Leader Reputation or having exactly 0 Leader Reputation are highly favored and prioritized by the system. Of course other players can be chosen but probability is higher for those with higher reputation. Options: - Options will be used to render settings to help players optimize their lag in the game. Options can also be viewed in-game too. Personalization - Access your personalization to customize your noob's character cosmetic and noob leader-set, or to customize your zombie's character cosmetic and zombie leader-set. Shop: - Access the shop to handle your Leader-set for Leadership Tycoon and buy Brain / Cake only once daily or other premium only assets. Purchasing of Brain / Cake will sometimes be unavailable on certain days. The shop also contains cosmetics for players to purchase as well for their noob/zombie character. Credits: - Will list a DETAILED credit list of all of those who helped with the game's development in studio or with some ford of currency. Leaderboards / Economy = Public Stats = Public stats are stats viewed by everyone on your team. Can not be viewed by the enemy unless the enemy upgrades their radar system. Coins: - Coins will be the basic economic currency used in the game again, it will be used to purchase everything in the game's match. There are many ways to produce coins: you can hire miners to earn your coins, capture coin deposits and hire convoys to deliver the coins to the leader's deposit area, obliterating human bases that have coins, creating coin productions in your base, or killing enemies. Rank: - Rank is a stat that shows how experienced you are in the game. You can increase your rank primarily by being supportive in battle: such as capturing certain objectives for your leaders (increased more if doing so by leader's command), taking out targets, etc. As a leader/tycoon owner, you earn coins primarily by using your ability powers; you earn XP when you're doing primarily what your ability is purposed for. A quick example is missile barrage: killing enemies, healing field: heal your allies for XP, dropod reinforcement: deployed NPCs earn you kills. Rank is required to unlock certain things in the game. = Character Stats = Character stats are default to be viewed only to themselves. The player can change their privacy settings where they can be viewed by friends only, or to anyone. Character stats are saved values. NPC Kills: The amount of kills a player gets for killing a NPC. This also adds up additionally when you kill a mini-boss or boss. NPC kills are worth a tenth of a player kill. Player Kills: The amount of kills a player gets for killing other players. Mini-boss Kills: The amount of kills a player gets for killing a mini-boss. Mini-boss kills are worth two times of a player kill. Boss Kills: The amount of kills a player gets for killing a Boss. Boss kills are worth 15 times of a player kill. Deaths: The amount of times this player died. Does count resetting as a death too Ratio: The ratio of kills vs deaths, calculated by using a system value. Noob Victory: The amount of times you won as a Noob. Noob Defeat: The amount of times you lost as a Noob. Noob Win Percentage: The percentage chance of you winning if you played as the Noob team. Zombie Victory: The amount of times you won as a Zombie. Zombie Defeat: The amount of times you lost as a Zombie. Individual stats Zombie Win Percentage: The percentage chance of you winning if you played as a Zombie. Coins Spent: The amount of coins the player spends Coins Never spent: The amount of coins the player ends up never spending after a round ends. Cake Earned: The amount of Cake you earned ever. Brain Earned: The amount of Brain you earned ever. Achievements Completed: The amount of achievements you have completed; this is talking about badges. Individual stats can not be viewed by anyone but the player locally. Cake / Brain: - Cake / Brain is a unlocking-currency used for actual progression in the game. You will receive Cake / Brain for every 25% of XP you earn in a game, completing daily challenges, completing badges/achievements, etc. There is a premium asset where you can purchase a Cake / Brain generator that gives you 25 (times rank) cake / brain a day which you can earn by purchasing it with robux or saving up your cake / brain to purchase it. You can also purchase Cake / Brain a day for 100 robux (which is equivalent to $1.10 if you purchase robux directly). You can greatly earn Cake / Brain without having to spend robux. Be also aware that Cake / Brain are seperate values which are used to earn something in a particular team and you increase certain values if you are on a certain team. You can convert Cake to Brain or Brain to Cake but will cut your values in half. Leader Reputation: - Leader Reputation is a system used to calculate how good of a leader you are. Having a high leader reputation will give the game a higher chance for you to be asked to be leader first. Leader reputation increases when you win games, purchase buildings/upgrades/troops, use your leader ability powers and/or leader spawn powers, etc. You will lose leader reputation overtime if you are a leader and become inactive, lose games, or end up killing your own teammates using your leader ability powers on your own teammates. Leader Reputation is also necessary for certain items to be earned in-game but not too much. Be aware that leader reputation value is doubled if you play as a Mobile player. Leader Tycoon Gameplay = Explanation = (inspired by The Zombie's Onslaught Commander mode) Being leader is the most powerful role in Leadership Tycoon and one of the most difficult to master. Your whole team relies on it and you need to stay up to date with everything available for you to purchase and to rely back on dependable teammates. One of the most difficult aspects of this game is the unfortunate tales if a team is missing a powerful leader or missing a powerful soldier/team on the ground which is going to happen. Of course there is going to be some punishment and restriction for being a poor leader (earning bad leader reputation)! Leaders are non-existing characters and free roam with a limited mobile camera, coming equip with a spawn-manager screen surface (which be set to automatic or manual), an ability screen surface, and a hero morpher screen surface, and of course a tycoon screen surface. In leader tycoon, there will be many gamemodes to come including Standard Mode, Adrenaline Mode, Survivor Mode, etc. Leader-Set Spawn Manager: - Spawn Managers uses a Spawn-Power currency to spawn units and Spawn Managers have a regeneration rate and capacity limit which can both be upgraded; stronger units require more Spawn-Power. Certain units have a spam-limit, meaning some units can be spawned in a fast duration multiple times before having to be cooldowned. Regeneration rate is lowered at the beg ginning of the game the stronger NPC set you have. Spawn Managers can not be customized but can be affected by customizations Leader Abilities: - Leader abilities is a quick usage of expense, especially in coins where the leader can use an powerful ability to possibly change the tides of battle. There are multiple different types of ability such as Offensive, Support, Defensive, or Economic. Leaders are allowed to choose eight types of abilities in their custom set while there will be 32 planned abilities. -Each ability will need to be unlocked with research points in the beginning of the game-, and then researched which will require a high (or low) payment of coins and every ability does have a cooldown and still initially cost coins. You are only allow to equip one Super Leader Ability however. Hero Morpher: - You become the Hero Morph as the leader you choose; not all leaders you choose have a hero morph or hero morphs. Leaders with no little hero morphs usually have some sort of interesting stat to boost you or your team. If a hero morph is available, you can become your leader morph at an expense of a 10 second spawn delay and global announcement; no need for expenses. You can not become a hero early in the game but rather wait eight minutes into the game, and some hero morphs have a higher cooldown than others but they all affect all of the morph. One of the biggest dangers of being a Hero is that you you leave out the ability to use your leader abilities, tycoon managing ability, or spawn abilities; your spawn is set to automatic however. NPC Set: NPC Set is the customization set leaders can choose a specific amount of NPCs. They are only allowed to have seven NPCs, three mini-bosses and two bosses at the max, and there is a NPC power-scale limit, meaning if they choose too many powerful NPCs than they can't get more variety of strong NPCs. Of course having a higher power-scale also limits their spawn-regeneration rate so it's a good idea not to make high too anyways. Of course having a NPC set is nice especially if a player wants to make the army be populated to their own liking of choice anyways. You earn additional XP and Brain/Cake for winning with a lower NPC set quality. Tycoon Manager - Leaders can focus on three different building options: Offensive, Defensive, Support, and Economy. Offensive category buildings include spawners, which are necessary to hire certain NPCs, else the leader won't be able to spawn the certain unit types. Defensive buildings includes turret and any other form of building that generalizes in defending the base. Support buildings focus on supporting either the team on the ground or the leader, and Economy focuses on keeping the economy flowing. Leaders can focus on three different building options: Offensive, Defensive, and Economy. Offensive category contains spawners, which are necessary to hire certain NPCs or else the leader won't be able to spawn a specific unit in there. There's also two available spots a leader can use to purchase multiple temporary power-buildings for players on the ground to use on the occasion, like Radio Airstrike Towers and Laser Strike Towers for offensive purposes, Global Shield Generators and Power Armor Generators for defensive purposes, and Bounty Maker Facility for economic purposes. There's also only one available spots a leader can use to purchase a Super Building where it gives availability to one powerful building. Some of these buildings can be use for defensive mechanics or offensive mechanics. Examples of defensive mechanics include Dooms Ray Cleanser(AG), Militarizing Defensive Protocols, and Heaven Killer (AA). Examples of offensive mechanics include Teleporter Alpha Leader Tycoon Gamemodes Description Gamemodes that alter gameplay. Standard Mode: This is the default mode where the main goal is to defend your main objective such as a Town Hall, Statue, or Core. There will be one leader per team. Max expected length is 90 minutes. Adrenaline mode: Just like Standard Mode, but spawn-power takes 10x longer to charge, but non-bosses do not lower spawn power. All NPCs are able to use their impossible abilities, and players are also 2x stronger (health wise). Max expected length is 60 minutes. Survivor mode: Tycoons will automatically be maxed out and defaulted turrets, spawn-manager is set to automatic; all players will start with a huge coin boost. Rather than having a main-objective building, your leaders are automatically morphed into a random hero morph. Main objective is to kill the enemy leader. Max time limit is 45 minutes, winner is determined if leader has greater health than the other. Survival mode: In this gamemode, players get access to a advanced shop. There is no leader in this gamemode and each Survival mode has three Difficulties: Normal, Hard, Impossible. Winning on these gamemodes will allow you to earn some good rewards. Hard mode and up will always feature the superior tribes to fight against you. Impossible mode will cause NPCs to be able to use their Impossible Ability. Two people can join as a traitor. Max expected length is 20 minutes. Objective Mode: In this gamemode, both teams must complete objectives based on the objective on the map. Most objects are lore based. Max expected length for objective modes is 15 minutes. Powerhouse Mode: In this gamemode, all players are morphed into powerful hero morphs and battle each other out. Defeated players are morphed into minions. Team with the most hero-morphed players win or most health remaining. If tied, the hero-morph with the most health on each team gets teleported into a small arena to battle out to the death for 2 minutes. Max expected length time is 10 minutes. Ninja Way Mode: In this gamemode, three fourtha of the server are chosen to be assassins, equipped with Katana and Shurikens, while the rest are shinobis. Shinobis have to reach towards a certain destination before assassins can attempt to kill them off. Shinobis health are greatly shorten and need to be extra cautious, but do have special powers. Assassins can respawn unlimitly while killed shinobis join the assassins. Max expected length is 5 minutes. Idle Tycoon Gameplay = Idle Explanation = If you're not into the extreme and intensity gameplay of Leader Tycoon or just not getting chosen to be leader as much as you want, Idle Tycoon is a nice place to be. While although you don't earn the most XP or Brain / Cake, you are given the opportunity to not face penalty for being slow in tycoon ownership. Although multiple customization aspects are completely gone, there is still some but minimum in the gamemode. At least there is a saving option you can have so no need to restart your progress over and over like in Leader Tycoon. You can also earn Leadership Reputation in this gamemode too and you can't lose any of it, but you will earn it much more slower than in Leader Tycoon. In idle tycoon, you are given a button-on-touch system where you can walk over things to purchase. Some items can be upgraded while others might need a rank requirement for it to be purchased. No premium or brain / cake only item is introduced in this gamemode. In Idle Tycoon, many in-game events can occur in the process. Idle Set Economy: - Tycoon owners can focus on two ways to increase their economy; Coin Production or Mining. While coin production is a slower way to earn coins, you will not have to worry about your coin producers ever being inconsistent or dying, while your miners can die in combat. It is important to know that overtime coin producers will stop if your coin capacity is over the limit while miners won't stop unless your coin capacity is halfway over the limit. Miners can be killed and do have a stamina limit which they will need to rest. Defense: - Tycoon owners can purchase base guards or turrets to help defend against their base. This is especially useful if you are being swarmed by enemies or reinforced humans. They can also set their NPC priority to defend too if they want. Offense: - Tycoon owners can purchase different kinds of NPCs to help go on the offense. Some have a rank requirement and can be upgraded through a NPC customization set where you must buy in the tycoon pathway. Players can also buy weapons themselves and/or armor and go attack players or humans. Non-Tycoon Owners Description Player-Character Stats: HP: 250 WalkSpeed: 20 It's impossible to not own a tycoon in Idle Tcyoon, but it can possible in Leader Tycoon. So, what will players focus on if they can't focus on a tycoon? They are supposed to either defend their base, attack the enemy base, capture certain portions of the land to control certain strongholds to help the leader win such as extra spawns or towers that provides certain boosts, or look for loot in the world for their own benefit such as collecting enemy dead bodies, findable treasure chests which may coins, weapons, or even Brain / Cake, findable dropped weapons dropped from enemies or allies. Players are power-houses and purposes to be the most skilled in battle, players mining ore won't be available anymore due to how boring and tiring it is, rather they are responsible to how resourceful they can be in the game. Players will be given the option to sleep, which generates coins overtime (for those who want to go AFK). Players will be able to own minions for their own benefit, which they can used for economic reasons, supportive reasons, offensive reasons, or defensive reasons. Character Cosmetics Customize your character with three major components of Personality, Reputation, and Clothing. Personality is a list where you can choose what type of mood you will have, for example you can choose Happy, Angry, Sad, Hungry, Constipated, etc. Each personality comes with a set that changes your face, and sometimes your animations in general. It can even alter what type of audio you will play on death, hurt, etc. Reputation is a catalog that is used to determine what type of label will be over your character when people recognize you in-game. Clothing in this catalog contains three wearable Hats, Topwear, T-Shirt, and Bottomwear. A lot of quantity will be removed compared to realish Gamepasses / Purchasables = Gamepasses = Cake / Brain Generator: Purchasable gamepass that gives you a premium asset that generates the same amount of Cake and Brain in Idle Tycoon. This will cost 250 robux ($2.50 - $3.12). VIP: Purchasable gamepass that grants you a 25% permanent XP boost and Leader Reputation will never be lower than 50. Not to mention a 1500 Brain/Cake starter-kick! Grants instant access to the Ninja Pack (Noob Ninja, Noob Assassin, Noob Shinobi, Zombie Ninja, Zombie Assassin, Zombie Shinobi). This will cost 400 robux ($4 - $5). Mega VIP: Purchasable gamepass that grants you a 75% permanent XP boost and Leader Reputation will never be lower than 75. Not to mention a 4000 Brain/Cake starter-kick! Grants you instant access to all of the perks available in the shop, no rank requirements. Having both VIPs will grant you a 100% XP boost and Leader Reputation will never be lower than 150. Grants instant access to the Bombistic Pack (Grenadier, Rocket Noob, Rocket Zombie, Bomb Addict) This will cost 1,200 robux ($12 - $15). RAIG Access: Gain instant access to the RAIG Pack (Raig Noob, Raig Zombie, Corrupted Raig Noob, Corrupted Raig Zombie, Schizophrenic Raig Noob, Schizophrenic Raig Zombie). Only sold after for a limited time event that themes the RAIG goes by after some time. This will cost 800 robux ($8 - $10). The RAIG Pack can be earned freely over time. Game Access: Before becoming free to the public, will be at a offer for 1,000 robux ($10 - $12.50). Purchasing game access gives you Cake / Brain Generator and both VIPs for free during full release, saving players $8 - $10. = Developer Products = Cake / Brain: There will be many options for you to pick from, but the game limits you of only being allowed to spend 500 robux a day ($5 - $6.25). Meaning you're allowed to get 2500 Cake / Brain a day. There's a limitation to prevent excessive spending and preventing addiction. Badges / Achievements / Medals Description General Summary: Badges are one-time completion achievements that Players can complete optionally to earn Brain / Cake to help them rank up. Sometimes you need to complete certain badges to unlock certain things in the game. Not all badges are needed to be completed. = Daily Challenges = Daily Practice: Win a daily match of leadership tycoon as a commander. Daily Celebration: Win NUM (three/five) matches. Dominant Power: Kill NUM (twenty/forty) Guests/Chaotics within a day. Supplement: Gather NUM (eight/twelve) weapons from the battlefield within a day. Great Usage: Kill NUM (thirty/sixty) enemies using a Pistol, Bow, or a Sword within a day. Stacking Bodies: Earn NUM (two-nine) multi-kill medals within a day. Mobile Dumpster: Destroy NUM (twenty/thirty-five) vehicles within a day. Straight Up: Kill NUM (ten/twenty) enemies using your combat fist within a day. A High Military Budget: Kill one hundred enemies using weapons that use Caliber Bullets or High Caliber Bullets within a day. A Mythical Battle: Kill a giant within a day. = Weekly Challenges = Attentive: Complete eightteen daily challenges within a week. One Man Army: Kill two thousand enemies within a week. Hero Hunter: KIll fifteen bosses within a week. Completionist: Collect one thousand medals. = Gameplay Medals = Minion Power: Have your minion kill an enemy. Assistor: Get an assist from a Boss Kill, Mini-Boss Kill, or Player Kill. Melee Takedown: Kill an enemy with a melee weapon. Gun'd down: Kill an enemy with a ranger weapon. Explosive: Kill an enemy with an explosive. Crispy: Kill an enemy by burning them to death. Beheaded: Amputate an enemy head with a melee weapon. Headshot: Kill an enemy with a headshot. No-Fly zone: Take out an enemy using a Jetpack mid-flight. Double Kill: Get two kills in a quick session. Triple Kill: Get three kills in a quick session. Quad Kill: Get four kills in a quick session. Overkill: Get five plus kills in a quick session. Heavy Duty: Take out an enemy ground vehicle. Swat: Take out an enemy plane. Timberrr!: Kill an enemy giant. Hero Takedown: Kill an enemy boss. Hero Slayer: Kill three enemy bosses without dying. Hero Killer: Kill five enemy bosses without dying. Hero Executioner: Kill ten enemy bosses without dying. = Special Badges = Precious Booty: Get the secret treassure on Z-Day Throwing rocks at birds: Take out a helicopter with a grenade launcher Fallout: Destroy a nuclear missile mid-flight Legend at Foot: Take out a giant with a melee weapon Unusual Senses: Take out a enemy fully cloaked at a far distance I am Legend: Take out a enemy using a legendary weapon without using a legendary weapon Stinger: Take out a Airstrike plane with a rocket. Red Skull: Collect the RAIG Skull on RAIG Genesis by taking it through the portal. Humans can not Hide: Find the cave man on Cold Warfare and kill him Monopoly: Purchase every single property in your tycoon in idle tycoon. Purity: Find the slimy green brain on Dead Lands. Surprise!: Steal your enemies summon-type weapon and use it. = Zombie Badge Variants = King of Kings Brain: Defeat or assisted the defeat of Noob King King of Worlds Brain: Defeat or assisted the defeat of ROBLOX Dead Land: Complete Dead Land on normal difficulty Diginified Dead Land: Complete Dead Land on hard difficulty Honored Dead Lands: Complete Dead Land on impossible difficulty. Pure Dead Lands: Complete Dead Lands on impossible difficulty without any of the Zombie Players or NPCs being killed by the Noobs. The New Commander of the Undead Brain: Become a Zombie Commander for the first time. The Undead's Representative Brain: Win as a Zombie Commander for the first time. The Undead's War Veteran Brain: Win as a Zombie Commander 50 times. The Undead's War Competent Brain: Win as a Zombie Commander 100 times. The Undead's War Expert Brain: Win as a Zombie Commander 250 times. The Undead's War Genius Brain: Win as a Zombie Commander 500 times. The Undead's War Master Brain: Win as a Zombie Commander 1000 times. The Undead's Callow Proportion Brain: Commit multiple casualties against your own comrades to the point where you're demoted from your current leadership authority. Preventing Failures of the Undead Brain: Kill a traitor of the zombies. The Beginning Vow's for the Undead Brain: Kill your first Noob. The Road of the Undead Brain: Kill 50 Noobs. The Tool for the Undead Brain: Kill 250 Noobs The Condemner for the Undead Brain: Kill 1,000 Noobs The Great Warrior for the Undead Brain: Kill 5,000 Noobs. The Hero for the Undead Brain: Kill 100,000 Noobs The Birth of a Sworder Brain: Kill 10 Noobs using a Melee. The Peak of a Sworder Brain: Kill 150 Noobs using a Melee. The End of a Sworder Brain: Kill 500 Noobs using a Melee. The Great Ample Zombie Brain: Kill 3,500 Noobs using a Melee Hot Rooster Brain: Burn 60 Noobs using Streamthrower in a single life Like a Mini Nuke Brain: Take out 10 Noobs with one shot of the Bazooka = Noob Badge Variants = Z-Day: Complete Z-Day in normal difficulty Hard Z-Day: Complete Z-Day in hard difficulty Hell on Z-Day: Complete Z-Day in impossible difficulty Miracles on Z-Day: Complete Z-Day in impossible difficulty with the Radio Tower taking no damage. Delicious Chicken Cake: Burn 60 Zombies using Flamethrower in a single life Like a Cluster Grenade Cake: Take out 10 Zombies with one shot of the RPG Other Game Mechanics Description This is the section to explain other mechanics that are not listed, such as player availability, limitations, etc. Player Vitality: Upon taking full damage, players die with a death animation, unless killed by something unique such as Fire, Explosives, Melees, or Headshots. There's no way to revive a player that doesn't have a Blood Bag perk, you need to heal those with blood bags fully to revive. Majority of NPCs ignore units that are in need of Recovery mode besides some. NPC Vitality: All NPCs in battle will die once killed. Some NPCs such as sieges explode which can harm both ally and enemy, NPCs such as helicopter will crash land if less than 15% health, and NPCs such as planes will crash land if less than 17.5%. Both automatically explode if reaching immediate 0%. Some NPCs have phases or other interesting conditions that overrides their deaths. NPCs have a chance to drop the weapon they use. Ranking Up: Players must earn XP to rank up in general. The best way and quickiest way to rank up is either completing achievements or winning on higher difficulty modes, there's also VIP and Mega VIP to help you rank up. Ranking up unlocks more cosmetics, and more leader-set asset. You do not earn the max XP you should've earn if you leave mid-game, as all bonuses is only at the end of the match. Bonuses are based upon XP multipliers from either certain gamemodes, victory, tie and even defeat, certain reputation such as MVS/MVW (Most Valuable Soldier/Warrior) and MVL (Most Valuable Leader). At the end of each match, it displays everything you've unlocked and other stats. Max rank expected to be Rank 100 and estimated will take 12 full in-game days, meaning you will have to play for 256 hours to reach this rank. 512 hours if you want max rank with Guest/Chaotic Mode. Player Availability: All players in leadership tycoon have availability to owning Minions and increasing their local coin boost income. You can gain pro version of minions when a certain time duration is reached; time duration varies on different minions and their usefulness. Minions can be locked on certain gamemodes. There are additional weapons and morphs that can be purchased, but most are locked unto the commander purchases unlocks for it. Of course, all commanders have access to their own tycoon with their own Hero Morph, NPC set/Spawn Manager, and Leader Abilities. There's also communication which needs to be upgraded such as public chat, team chat, and enemy chat (view only), or just communicate locally. Announcements are made (team only) when a leader has purchased upgrades or bought something something. All players in Idle Tycoon have tycoon management and can set to either Attack, or Defend. Weaponary Power Balancing: The game has the intended purpose for melees to be the most powerful, fastest, but risky tools in the game, and leadership gamemodes will feature having melees only available for a period amount of time in many gamemodes and then more versatile weapons come available such as bullets, explosives, and other unique power-based weapons. Melees clashing will funtion mainly on who swung first, and depends on attack power and pierce. Winning in a duel can function as either deflecting the weapon out the hand, deflecting and cutting through the enemy, completely breaking the weapon and/or cutting through, etc. You need to revisit the shop to get a melee again. For weapons such as those that uses bullets, they are ranged and have a ammunition limit. You can refill ammo from your own bases, or from supply helicopters called in by the commander. Bullets are not entirely effective against muliple enemy types such as sieges, buildings, and giants; at some instances they are entirely ineffective unless landing a headshot. Weapons that use bullets are second-close the cheapest weapons in average next to melees. Moderator/Secruity: With previous knowledge obtained from working on Realish, multiple security updates will be made in multiple areas in values, tools, etc. Bullet Balance: Bullets are mostly used for humanoids, but can be used for aerial units as well; Bullets do full damage and at times increases on headshots. Bullets deflect off of the blades on melees, do only 50% damage on shield-like objects, and 25% damage on armor type units such as sieges and buildings. Only does 35% damage against giants. There is certain bullets that provide different stat boosts to target types such as Rifle Bullets which deal 10% more damage on all non-humanoid targets, Shells do 50% more damage on shield targets, Caliber Bullets do 45% more damage on all non-humanoid targets and can pierce through armor-type targets, High Caliber Bullets do 65% more damage on all non-humanoid targets and can pierce all types of targets and can mutilate weak humanoid targets, and Rail Bullets do full damage on all target types and can even pierce through walls. Shield Types require 15 piercing, Armor Types require 5 piercing, and Walls require 25. Melee Balance: Melees are mostly used for humanoids, just like bullets. Melees fighting against other melees usually cause clashing, which hurts durability. Melees can be absolutely worthless against shield units unless there are certain conditions that bypass that, depends on the weapon. Conditions can cause the melee to be destroyed, do only 5% damage, or be deflected. Melees against armor usually only do 7.5% Explosive Balance: Explosives are mostly used for armors. Explosives used against humanoids usually do full damage, while explosives against shields only do 25% damage. Explosives against armors usually do 200% damage unless specified. Explosives do 300% on Giants. Fire Balance: Fire is mostly used for anti-humanoid and anti-armor. Fire does full damage on humanoids, increases more if the humanoid is giant, causes uncontrollable movement and disabled weapon-availability. Fire used on shields causes the shield to continous damage, no burning aftereffect. Fire used on armor does slighty more than full damage and can cause vehicle to explode. Fire used on giants do increased accelerated damage from normal damage until it reaches max damage. Category:Temporary